


plum rain

by pearlcream



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Implied Reincarnation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, implied soulmates, the sexuality/nudity is barely descriptive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlcream/pseuds/pearlcream
Summary: Tatsuya and Jun neverhadto meet.





	plum rain

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am, back with another drabble, more than two years after the last, only this time for another fandom! I'm really killing this writing thing, right?
> 
> I wrote this fic with the original intent of it being placed after the events of _Eternal Punishment_ and occurring between the Tatsuya and Jun of "This Side", but those bits didn't make the cut, and I honestly think it's better thought of as taking place anywhere in the continuity, so interpret it as you like. You're also free to interpret whether or not they actually are soulmates/reincarnation actually exists, as I have no definitive answer for that either.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy this (very very short) bit of fluff! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“The world works funny, doesn’t it? We could've never met at all,” Tatsuya muses aloud uncharacteristically, his speech low and drawling, the heat thick inside his head like layers of cotton batting. Jun is facing him, his breath skimming across Tatsuya's cheek and neck. Their skin is sticky where they’re touching—almost everywhere—from the soupy monsoon air, even with the fan on high. Its whirring and the chirping of the cicadas outside the open windows form a pleasant thrum that makes the night limp and heavy-eyed.  
  
“No.” Jun shakes his head after a moment, eyes half-lidded. “I don’t think so.”  
  
Tatsuya pulls him closer with the hand splayed on the small of his back, their noses bumping, and chuckles, “Why not?”  
  
“If this were any other lifetime, I would have found you. I know I would have found you,” Jun answers with candor, smiling a tender smile.    
  
Tatsuya isn’t the kind of person who believes in past lives or future ones, really isn’t the kind of person who believes in much of _anything_ , but he can imagine ( _remember?_ ) having heard Jun say the same thing a thousand times before, or hearing him say it a thousand times after, and as he brushes Jun’s sweaty hair back to press his lips to his forehead, he supposes it would sound as right every time he hears it as it does now.

**Author's Note:**

> The title refers to the literal translation of the Japanese word for monsoon, 梅雨 ( _tsuyu_ ), so named because plums happen to ripen during the season. I thought it fit?
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
